Unknown Life Ch 1: Deborah the Manstealer
by Myunghae Hyun
Summary: Nathaniel tells the story of why he hates Debora in this chapter. Will contain MPREG later on in story.rated T for Castiel and Nath's laguage.


Unknown Life Ch. 1: Deborah the She devil

I was walking down the hall at school when I saw Castiel talking to that she devil. And who might that she devil be you ask, well its Deborah of course. I hated her ever since I met her, well ever since she stole my boyfriend from me in middle school. And yes I said boyfriend and my boyfriend was Castiel but please don't tell Peggy I'm gay ok she'll think of this as the biggest scoop ever I can see the headliner now 'Student council President is gay'. I guess I should tell you the whole story well like I said I started dating Castiel in middle school *flash back mode*

"Hahahahaha man Cas you always know how to make me laugh." I said as I laughed with Castiel. "Well of course I'm your boyfriend after all. And I love you." Cas said then kissed me on my forehead and his arm around me so then me and him wanted to take a break and take a seat on a bench in the park so he sat down and wanted me to sit next to him and I did. I laid my head on his shoulder. Me and Castiel were so comfortable we dozed together. After a while we woke up and we were a little in the mood for something sweet and I know what your all thinking 'But Nathaniel I thought you didn't like sweets' well I'm getting to why I don't like them anymore ok so be patient ok. Any way where was I….oh yes asked Cas If he would like me to get us an ice cream cone to share "You know so when there is just the cone left we can kiss some more" I said as I kissed him on the lips. I was still a little bit of a bad boy in middle school so yeah. "Sure thing babe." He said as he kissed me back. And so I walked off to get the Ice-cream.

After I got back I saw this girl, a.k.a. Deborah, with him and he was grinning his usual grin that he gives me after I start kissing him. Speaking of which did I just see him kiss her and he's not stopping I couldn't believe it he was starting to cheat on me with her. I was so upset I felt tears running down my cheeks. I stomped over to him and punched him in the face with so much anger. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DU— oh Nath hey…look I don't know who this girl is Deborah just started kissing me just now I swear I'm not cheating on you." He said trying to fool me but I knew he was lying I could just tell he was. "YEAH RIGHT YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME YOU KISS HER AND I SAW YOU GIVING HER THAT GRIN YOU GIVE ME" I yelled while crying my heart out "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LYING CHEATER CASTIEL JONES! I HATE YOU! IT'S OVER GOT IT! WE'RE THROUGH! I HATE YOU!" I said as I threw the ice-cream at him and it hit his face and I just started running off crying. And for a moment I turned back looking at Deborah and she was looking at me so I just flipped her the bird and continued on my way.

When I started high school at Sweet Amoris High School I had completely changed I was running for student council president. Castiel was also there and was the same he hadn't changed at all. I still remember him Cheating on me and that I broke up with him because of it, but for some reason I still love him and I don't know if its because I want to forgive him or because I miss him being in my life. I couldn't figure what it was but I knew I couldn't stop thinking about him and every time I thought of him I just wanted to go in a room and cry. But when these two new girls came I was student council president and they were so nice they're names were Asuna and Kaylah. They helped me out a lot and they are the only people who know I used to date Castiel.

So back to the present like I said Castiel was talking to Deborah yet he wasn't giving her that smirk he gave her when I first saw him with her. It looked like he was annoyed with her instead it seemed they were arguing. Deborah and Castiel Broke up last year during the summer but..."Huh?" I said quietly as I still was looking over there I saw Castiel kiss her on the forehead and then pat her on the head as if he were acting like a big brother but it made me tear up for some reason. I started walking in their direction when Deborah pushed me down in anger kind of like Sue would from Glee. Anyway I fell to the ground hard and it hurt. I fell on the left side of my face and i saw Castiel running towards me, "NATH!" Castiel said sounding like he cared. I didn't know why but it made me happy to see him looking worried for me again. "Nath are you alright come on sit up and talk to Me." he said sounding worried. I sat up and I looked at him and just started to tear up more "Why are you sitting here worrying about me why don't you run after Deborah you obviously love her" I was crying with my head down and eyes closed. I could just feel that Castiel was looking at me and was still there sitting in front of me. I didn't know why he was still there. Why didn't he leave? "I said just go... leave me alone...you don't love me any more...I hate you" I said still crying my heart out to him. All of a sudden I felt Castiel's thumb and index finger lift my chin up and then he just started to kiss me with real love and when he pulled he said "When did I ever say I don't love you any more, huh Nath?" Castiel said to me looking into my eyes with nothing but love. "Look when I was with Deborah the only person i could think of was you and only you." Castiel continued I looked at him with tears still in my eyes but they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of happiness "You're the only person I love Nath, I don't need any one else but you." He said then kissed me passionately.

I couldn't believe Cas still loved me after all. "I love you, Castiel and I always will I've missed you so much promise me you never do what you did ever again" I said crying tears of joy. "I love you too, Nath. And I promise." he continued to kiss me and I kissed him back. As the day went on it was official me and Cas had gotten back together and were once again Boyfriend and Boyfriend. Now I didn't care if Peggy saw us holding hands or Castiel with his arm around me or even Castiel kiss me. All that mattered was I was with my true love, Castiel. I decided to spend the night at his place so we could catch up because we were apart for so long but then it started to get late so we went to bed. Cas wanted to kiss me good night but after I wrapped my arms around his neck he got more passionate next thing I know me and him were -doin' it-. We woke up the next morning and our day went on like any other except for me and Cas were getting along this time instead of fighting. Well until next time. Cas wants to walk me to class he's so sweet.


End file.
